Sinder
by Jopaan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda tanggung yang ingin mencari seorang calon istri, untuk memenuhi keinginan neneknya sebelum meninggal. Ia pun menemukan sebuah aplikasi kencan bernama Sinder. Apakah ia akan berhasil menemukan belahan jiwanya, atau usahanya akan sia-sia? #DrabbleFI2019


**Sinder**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**One-Shoot**

Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda tanggung yang sedang digoyahkan oleh masalah terbesar bagi pemuda pada umumnya, yakni masalah percintaan. Disaat teman-teman sepantarannya sudah memiliki pasangan yang nantinya akan diajak untuk berkomitmen, ia masih saja sendiri, menikmati uang hasil kerjanya untuk kebahagiaan dirinya.

_'Aku tak mau tahu, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihat kau membawa calon-mu.'_

Naruto teringat oleh perkataan neneknya yang kini menghantuinya. Ia harus segera mencari pasangan untuk membahagiakan neneknya, atau mungkin menyewa seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangannya. Hanya itulah yang terpikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Oh iya, Ramen." ucap Naruto saat berhadapan dengan etalase di suatu Supermarket di kota Tokyo. Saat ini ia sedang berbelanja untuk mengisi kekosongan lemari makanan di rumahnya.

_'Eh, ini kan Sinder? '_

_'Iya nih, aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik dari aplikasi ini, nanti malam, kita rencananya akan berkencan.'_

Indra pendengaran Naruto tanpa sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dua wanita di sampingnya.

_'Sinder'_ pikir Naruto.

**-**

**Sinder**

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya membalas senyuman yang diberikan penjaga meja kasir, lalu pergi dengan menenteng barang belanjaannya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju halte bus, pikiran Naruto kalut, dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang belakangan membuatnya bingung, terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran aplikasi bernama _Sinder._

"Sepertinya pantas untuk dicoba." ucap Naruto.

Ia lalu membuka Smartphone-nya untuk mencari aplikasi _Sinder _sesampainya di halte bus. Setelah ia login, muncul banyak pilihan orang-orang berdasarkan jarak terdekat dengan Naruto. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak menarik perhatian Naruto, sehingga ia banyak melakukan swipe ke-kiri untuk menolak, dan swipe ke-kanan untuk menyukai.

_'Hinata Hyuuga' _ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Rambut hitam panjang, kulit putih mulus, ditambah dengan dada yang dalam tanda kutip "lumayan besar" membuat jemari Naruto tergoda untuk swipe ke-kanan. Ditambah, tertulis di profil perempuan itu, 0 Km, yang menandakan dia sedang berada dalam jangkauan Naruto.

**_Swipe!!!_**

Sistem dalam aplikasi _Sinder, _seseorang bisa melakukan chat hanya ketika ia menyukai seseorang, dan orang tersebut disukai kembali oleh orang yang disukainya. Lumayan ribet bukan?

**_Klingg_**

Terdengar nada dering dari ponsel Naruto, yang menandakan adanya notifikasi masuk. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi apa yang ada dalam ponselnya.

**_You and Hinata Hyuuga is like each other, let's chat._**

Naruto tersentak setelah melihat pesan dari aplikasi tersebut. Entah mengapa, hatinya mulai berdetak kencang, bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyuman yang mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya, ia dianggap baru saja memenangkan lotre berhadiah besar.

Naruto bimbang, tangannya bergetar, bingung ingin memulai chat dahulu, atau menunggu orang yang baru saja merespon like-nya memulai chat. Ia kemudian berfikir, bahwa ia adalah lelaki. Tak sepantasnya perempuan yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Lantas, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai chat.

**_Hi_**

Ketik Naruto menggunakan emoticon beruang yang melambaikan tangan kepada wanita yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Tak berselang lama, ia mendapat balasan yang membuatnya semakin berbunga-bunga.

Ia mendapat balasan yang serupa, seperti yang ia kirimkan kepada Hinata. Awal yang baik bagi Naruto. Obrolan pun bergulir ringan dan cepat bagi Naruto. Jemarinya serasa tak mau berhenti untuk menyentuh layar smartphone-nya.

_'Perhatian para penumpang, bus jurusan A akan segera datang ke kawasan Halte, dimohon persiapkan barang bawaan anda.'_

Naruto yang mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar Smartphone-nya.

Terasa hembusan angin yang cukup kencang saat bus tiba di hadapannya. Ia punpun menuliskan pesan kepada Hinata bahwa ia akan segera menaiki bus.

_'Nanti kita sambung kembali, aku akan naik ke dalam bus dahulu XD'_ tulis Naruto

_'Iya, hati-hati :)' _balas Hinata.

Naruto kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, lalu hendak masuk ke dalam bus. Namun, sesaat setelah ia memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari jendela bus yang membuatnya tertarik. Bukan bayangan dirinya yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik, namun sosok di sebelahnya yang dengan wajah terkejut juga melihat pantulan jendela bus. Naruto mengenalinya, karena ia baru saja melakukan obrolan dengan wanita tersebut.

Sontak Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke-arah samping tubuhnya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya, tepat seperti yang ia bayangkan, dengan tambahan semburat merah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya, menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan malu tingkat tinggi.

Naruto kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah wanita di sebelahnya. Ia lantas mencoba untuk membuka percakapan yang mungkin akan terasa sangat canggung.

"Ano, Hyuuga bukan? " Tanya Naruto langsung to the point, yang semakin menambah semburat merah pada wajah putih Hinata.

"I-iya, Namikaze-san? " Balas perempuan bernama Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto terlihat lega sesaat setelah mendengar balasan dari perempuan di hadapannya, ia bersyukur bahwa perempuan itu benar Hinata Hyuuga, dan ia tidak salah orang.

"Iya ehehe, jadi... "

**"Hei, mau ikut atau tidak? " **teriak supir dari dalam bus yang cukup mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Karena rasa kaget, semburat merah di wajah Hinata pun menghilang dan Naruto pun kehilangan rasa gugupnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Ikut." balas Naruto kepada supir bus sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, Hyuuga-san, mari masuk." ucap Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi masih mematung di depan pintu bus.

"Eh, i-iya, Namikaze-san" balas Hinata lirih dengan semburat merah yang mulai kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, Namaku Naruto Namikaze." ucap Naruro sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan kepada Hinata.

"Eh? Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." balas Hinata dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar, ia bahagia, bisa bertemu seorang wanita, yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban atas segala doa-doanya. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam bus bersamanya. Hinata pun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam bus bersamanya.

Dan perjalanan mereka pun dimulai.

**Fin**


End file.
